1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to bathtubs and bathtub/shower combinations that satisfy the needs of persons with temporary or permanent disabilities that render use of a conventional bathtub difficult or impossible. In particular, the present invention relates to a bathtub apparatus having a movable front panel and an elevated bed or seat, so that the bathtub can be accessed directly from a wheelchair with only lateral movement.
2. Discussion of Background:
Existing bathtubs and bathtub/shower combinations come in a variety of sizes, types and configurations, ranging from older cast iron tubs that are raised on feet, to newer tubs that have oval or rounded rectangular tub recessions set into the tub structure at an angle. Some tubs have built-in Jacuzzi.TM. or other whirlpool units, heaters, and other devices that add to the user's comfort and enjoyment.
Despite the growing awareness that large numbers of people simply cannot use conventional bathroom fixtures safely (or even use them at all), essentially all present-day bathrooms contain bathtubs designed for the hypothetical "average" adult. Whatever their age or type, conventional bathtubs have raised walls that the user must step over, or steps that the user must climb in order to use the tub. Many people have temporary or permanent disabilities that render the use of a conventional bathtub difficult or impossible, even with the assistance of a nurse or other caregiver. (As used herein, the term "disability" refers to any condition that hinders a person's access to conventional bathtubs and/or showers. Such disabilities include paraplegia, missing limbs, fractures, osteoporosis, impaired balance, arthritis, multiple sclerosis, and so forth.) In the United States alone, over six million people routinely use a mobility-assisting device such as crutches, canes, wheelchairs, scooters, and the like; over four million people have difficulty taking a bath or shower; and almost three million need personal assistance in taking a bath or shower. Thus, there is a growing market for universally-accessible bathroom designs, a market that is anticipated to parallel the increase in the average age of the U.S. population and growing awareness of the needs of disabled persons and the elderly.
A variety of devices are available to assist disabled persons in bathing, showering, etc., ranging from non-skid surfaces and sturdy grab bars to bath lifts, fixed or swiveling bathtub seats, and tubs with access doors. Presently-available devices include tubs with access doors such as those made by the Silcraft Corporation of Traverse City, Mich. and the Kohler Company of Kohler, Wis. Bathtub designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D 351,018, D285,346, and 5,255,400. In addition, "walk-in" and "wheel-in" showers are becomingly increasingly common in hospitals, nursing homes, and even private homes designed for accessibility. However, showers cannot duplicate the therapeutic effects of soaking in a bathtub, and many people simply prefer tub baths to showers. Some estimates suggest that the United States market for accessible bathtubs could easily approach 30,000 or more per year. However, it is believed that presently available bathtub designs do not satisfactorily address the needs of the large and growing population of individuals who cannot use a conventional bathtub.
This invention relates generally to the design and construction of bathtubs and bathtub/shower combinations, and more specifically to the design and construction of bathtubs and bathtub/shower combinations that address the unique needs of persons with disabilities. Appropriate bathtub designs for this group would not only help such persons in an important activity, but also reduce a major occupational hazard of nurses and other caregivers: sprained/strained backs and shoulders that result from assisting patients into and out of conventional bathtubs. The emphasis of the invention is to provide a bathtub or bathtub/shower combination that assists people with disabilities to care for themselves and maintain an independent lifestyle (the terms "bathtub," "bathtub/shower," "bathtub apparatus" and "bathtub/shower apparatus" are used interchangeably in the following specification).
A bathtub apparatus that addresses these needs should have the following features:
1. As a baseline criterion, the bathtub must be accessible, without assistance, by a person in a wheelchair.
2. The bathtub should preferably be dimensioned to be comparable to a full-sized, soak-bath type bathtub, and accommodate virtually everyone (except perhaps, a small percentage of the population due to size or weight considerations). The user should be able to access and control the water temperature, flow rate, and drain.
3. The bathtub should be capable of being installed in a typical bathroom, either as a new installation or retrofitted to an existing unit.
4. The bathtub should be usable by all persons. Non-disabled users (that is, those without disabilities that restrict their access to conventional tubs and showers) should be able to bathe and/or shower in a normal manner, disabled users should be able to bathe and/or shower with minimal risk of falling.
5. The tub must be cost-effective and easily installed.
Designing such a bathtub apparatus requires an understanding that, for a person with disabilities, bathing--or being bathed--involves not just the act of bathing itself (i.e., the act of immersing a person in a liquid for cleaning). It also encompasses people-handling in the psychological and physiopsychological sense: understanding and accommodating the desire for independence, dignity, safety, and security, combined in many instances with a reluctance to ask others for help.